


at the excess

by melsbels



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Picspam, regency society vampires au!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/pseuds/melsbels
Summary: newly turned american vampire miss caroline forbes mysteriously invited to country house party thrown by the mikaelsons, elite leaders of the supernatural haut ton





	at the excess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArrenEmris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrenEmris/gifts).



> thanks to @cupcakemolotov for helping me out with the snippet ♡

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161627879@N02/40063449163/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161627879@N02/40063448983/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161627879@N02/40063448853/in/photostream/)

 

kc Δ **supernatural society regency au** → 

The envelope reads Miss Caroline Forbes, the perfect artistry of her name bold against the smooth paper. 

The invitation requests a punctual arrival by the stroke of midnight. For a vampire newly turned and a recent transplant from the continent, the invitation is both a threat and a curiosity. A house party thrown by the Mikaelsons, elite leaders of the haut ton, is not one a girl can turn down.


End file.
